Nellie The Liaison
by AmethystEyes0
Summary: Humans won't end the war so the job falls to the Stormwings. This is the story of the human girl raised by Stormwings. Follow Nellie as she ends a war, falls in love, and discovers herself along the way. Now both NPOV and LPOV.
1. Prologue NPOV

**Hey everyone ok so this has been sitting around for about a month with just one chapter (prologue) written. So I thought "Why not? I'll put it on fanfiction." And here it is. So yea. Oh. FYI a murder of crows means a group of crows and I thought it fit with Stormwings.**

**This is my first fanfiction so if everyone would review I would love it. I have no life (lol kidding) so I can respond to reviews and PMs. Seriously though. Review. Tell me you love it tell me you hate it. Either one will help me write. However if you do hate it tell me why.**

**So. With no further ado. Here's my story.**

**Disclaimer: If I was Tamora Pierce do you really think I would write stories on here? No. I'd publish them.**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

A baby abandoned on a doorstep. A murder of Stormwings, sweeps down. Snatches the baby. Stormwings love children. Name the baby girl Nellie. Raise Nellie. Love Nellie.

***Fifteen years later***

"Nellie!"

Aunt Lottie's screeching voice filled my ears and caused me to wince. "Auntie, please don't screech. It hurts my ears."

In a softer voice, Auntie continued, "Nellie, we have a special surprise today now that you're 15." She dropped a bundle at my feet. I reached down and picked it up. It was a piece of cloth, formed into a wide cylinder and another piece that consisted mainly of straps and a piece hanging of them. "Ok. Thank you. What are they?"

"Clothes!"

"What are clothes?"

"Humans wear them to cover themselves. That there is a loincloth and that is a breastband. We decided you should wear them."

"What are humans? Why should I wear clothes?"

"Nellie, you are a human. You are not a Stormwing; you hove no wings, no steel. We found you in a human city when you were a baby. We love you like our own but you can never truly be one of us."

I didn't understand why she was telling me this. "What do you mean?"

A sympathetic look crossed her face. "I mean you have to learn to interact with your own kind. You could be a great alliance between Stormwing and human! Humans are hostile us because of the rogue Stormwings who attacked them twenty years ago. They attack us because they fear us. You can teach them that we are not ho be feared!"

I understood what she wanted me to do. I didn't look forward to it but if it meant that these humans who attacked us would stop, than I would do whatever it took. "Ok Auntie. I'll wear clothes. I'll represent the Stormwings to these humans." I looked down at the clothes, "Do you know how to put these on?"

She showed me what to do. Once I was clothed, she clicked her tongue and stated, "Now. For your training."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

**What did you think? Yes? No? Should I continue?**

**Review!!!!!**

**-NAJ4**


	2. Chapter 1 NPOV

**Hello again. For now the chapters are very short in my opinion. I'll try to get them to be longer.**

**Anyway. Here's chapter 1. I personally am very happy with this story so far. However I'm going to wait longer before putting up chapter 2. Only one person has reviewed so far. Thank you ****Painelust.**** I know it's only been up for one day and I can't expect reviews this soon. That is why I'm going to update once a week until I get more reviews, then we'll revisit the matter.**

**Disclaimer: All the characters so far are my own but that will soon change.**

***One year later***

I glanced down at my _dress_ and grimaced. I hated clothes. They were impractical and uncomfortable. I looked up at the sun and winced. I was late again. Aunt Lottie hated when I was late for lessons. I ran through the cave to my lesson room. Auntie was already there and I stopped at the doorway and curtsied. "Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time. It won't happen again."

She laughed, "Yes it will."

I smiled, "Yes well. I'm here now. What are we doing today?"

She pointed with her wing to a table, "I'm testing you to see how much you have learned."

For the next hour she tested my knowledge of the human world. She would point to an object and I would tell her what it was and what uses humans had for it. She tested me on everything from a hairbrush to a saddle. The saddle still confused me. Since no horse would come near Stormwings, I had not seen one used before. However I knew how to use one for when the time came that I would live with humans.

After she had tested me on everything in the room, Auntie turned to look at me. I stood under her unblinking stare for five minutes before she spoke. "It is time."

I gasped, "Now?"

"Yes, now. You are ready. The sooner you go to the human city the sooner this useless war will end. Everyday that you stay here more of our kind die. You must leave soon. Now, go pack your things, you leave in the morning."

I nodded my head and went to pack my things. I didn't have much except human things that my family thought I would need. I also had a box full of steel feathers from everyone in my family. That box was more important to me than anything else I owned. My second most prized possession was a letter written by my birth mother. She left it with me when I was left on a doorstep as a baby. No one, not even me, had ever read it. My family gave it to me when I turned ten. Every time I thought of leaving my family a tear would leak out of the corner of my eye. I finished packing and lay down for what would be my last night sleeping in my home.

The next morning I was woken up by Auntie nudging my shoulder. I got out of bed and dressed myself in my best dress. I wouldn't wear it while I traveled but I wanted to look good for the last time I saw my family. Every last one of them was there wishing me luck and giving me love. This was why I loved my family. No matter how different I was, they loved me anyway.

I changed into traveling clothes and left the cave. I heard my name being called and looked back. Auntie was behind me. She pulled a feather from her wing and gave it to me. I braided it into my hair and was off. I looked down at the maps that Auntie gave me. There were several, each depicting a different area. There was even a detailed map of the Corus palace. I didn't ask how she got them and she didn't tell me. I walked to the nearest road and followed it to a town. There I headed to the market.

I bought more plain clothes and food with money that my family had given me. They had no use for it and had made sure I was well taken care of. I also bought a horse and tack. I would need it for my trip to Corus. I hung around, watching the humans interact. I stored their actions in my memory so that I could seem more like them.

I continued heading towards Corus. My horse, Storm's Flight, was fast and I was soon in Tortall. I slept along the road and only occasionally went into town. Every night I took Auntie's feather out of my hair and every morning I braided it back in. I soon needed new food and clothes so I headed to the nearest town. I bought my food and clothes and was heading back out of town when a man caught my eye. He was staring at me. Not only that, I had seen him before! He was in the first town I went to. I was scared and hurriedly made my way to the road. I sent Flight racing down the road. I didn't look back, afraid of what I might see.

That night I headed farther from the road before setting up camp. I tethered Flight and ate my dinner. I turned back to Flight and jumped. The same man as before was there, stroking her nose. I stared at him and he returned my gaze. "Wha- What are you doing here? Who are you?"

He bowed and responded, "Luc of Pirates Swoop at your service. And who are you?"

I shook my head, "Why are you following me?"

He laughed, "What do you mean. I saw you in Galla and then I arrive here and see you again. Obviously you are the one following me. I followed you here to ask you to stop. If you don't I will have to force you to stop and you wouldn't enjoy that. Now. I'll ask you again, who are you?"

I thought back to his bow and copied him, "Nellie of… of… ummm… just Nellie. I am sorry for accusing you of following me. You see I'm not used to interacting with other humans and I got scared when I saw you."

He raised a brow but didn't comment. He continued stroking Flight's nose for a while before turning back to me. "Where are you headed, Nellie of just Nellie?"

I smiled at his joke then responded, "Corus. I need to speak with the King and Queen. If I can that is."

"Oh? And why do you need to speak with the King and Queen?"

I looked down, "I'd rather not say."

He nodded like he expected my answer then sighed, "Well as it happens, I am headed to Corus as well. Would you mind if I joined you?"

I hesitated before accepting. He headed back towards the road to get his horse then returned. We settled down for the night and I soon fell asleep.

**So, what did you think? I'm gonna continue no matter what you think but it's always good to feel appreciated.**

**The Review Revolution...**

**Even if the fic has 10002464 reviews already...**

**Even if the fic is older than time itself...**

**Even if it was abandoned a loooooooooooooooooooooong time ago...**

**Even if the author turned out to be a total psychopath...**

**Even if the OC is a Sue (plain jane and boring)** **and the spelling would make a dictionary cry...**

**I will review every fic I read. What goes around comes around, and more people will review my own fics. I have joined Review Revolution.**

**Will you join?**

**-NAJ4**


	3. Chapter 2 LPOV

**Hey. So. I now have a beta! YAY! ****Kelly Masbolle!!!**** Go her! She's been a huge help. THANK YOU!!!!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Victoria Taylor: That's so cool that I gave you an idea for a story, just make sure it's not taking my idea. I'd be interested to see what you write.**

**Painelust: You were my first reviewer and only person to review twice so far and therefore deserve thanks so… THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!**

**Evilstrawberry: Thanks for the review. When I have time I will go back and change chapter 1 to include some of Nellie learning to act human. The beginning was rushed so that I could get to the story but you helped me realize that it needs to be longer. I hope to change it soon.**

**xDarklightx: Glad you liked it. As you can see I'm updating right now!**

**Here's CHAPTER 2!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Aly of the Copper Isles smiled at her sister-in-law, "I still can't believe that Thom got married and now he's having a baby. It's amazing! Imagine my surprise when my sorcerer brother, who couldn't take his nose out of a book long enough to say hello, is having a child!"

The two women were laughing when suddenly, Cynthia doubled over in pain. Her contractions were getting closer together. They made their way to Cynthia's bed and Aly helped Cynthia lie down. "There you go, nice and easy."

Two hours of excruciating contractions later, a baby was born. Thom and Cynthia looked down at their baby and smiled. Cynthia was light-headed but healthy, "Luc." She whispered, "His name should be Luc." After saying this she promptly fainted.

Sixteen years had passed since that day and Luc ran through the halls of the palace until he reached his grandfather's rooms. He knocked his code, two quick taps, a pause, and an open slap. At the quiet "Come in" he opened the door. "You called for me?"

His grandfather sat behind a desk piled high with reports. "Yes. You've been itching for a chance to prove yourself. Now is that chance. There have been reports of Stormwings withdrawing from all over Galla. I need you to find out what is going on. I would send someone else but you are young. Older people would attract more attention. You are the best for the job. You would be leaving tomorrow. Are you willing to go?"

"Of course! I can be ready by noon tomorrow." Outside, Luc was calm but inside he was trembling. He had never been the lone spy on a trip before. If he messed this up, he would never have the opportunity again.

George sat as his desk and watched his youngest grandchild run out to pack for a trip that could get him killed. Under his breath he muttered, "If he don't get back I'll never forgive myself. I hope I'm right to send him.

* * *

Towns in Galla can in no way stand up to the glory of Corus. The market was tiny and everyone was identical in their boringness. I wandered about aimlessly listening for clues until a girl with pitch-black hair caught my eye. Other than her extremely long pitch-black hair, she looked average. A little on the tall side with hazel eyes, the only thing that stood out was the feather braided into her hair. From far away it looked like any other feather but when I sharpened my magical Sight I saw it was far from normal. It was a Stormwing feather. How did she get that?

I overheard her telling the horse-merchant that she was heading to Corus. Well, I guess I'll be following her, I thought. My grandfather, being the spymaster, had taught me to never underestimate anyone. This Stormwing girl was someone to keep an eye on.

Over the next few days I followed her as she traveled towards Corus. She had passed into Tortall when she finally had to head back into town to purchase food and clothes. I was following her through the crowd when suddenly she saw me. Her eyes widened and she ran from town. By the time I reached my horse she was a mile down the road. Adjusting my Sight so that I could both watch her retreating figure and ride my horse at the same time, I followed her to her campsite.

As I entered the clearing she had settled in she was eating and I snuck over to her horse. I petted his nose as I waited for her to notice me. She finally did and stared at me. "Wha- What are you doing here? Who are you?"

I inwardly smirked at her shock and bowed as I responded. "Luc of Pirate's Swoop at your service. And who are you?" I had hoped to get an easy answer from her but my hope was trampled as she shook her head.

"Why are you following me?"

Since I couldn't answer her question I decided to take it in my own direction.

"What do you mean? I saw you in Criaand then I arrive here, a town in Tortall leagues away from Cria and see you again. Obviously you are the one following me." She had been looking at the fire but at this she turned to stare at me. "I followed you here to ask you to stop. If you don't I will have to force you to stop and you wouldn't enjoy that. Now, I'll ask you again, who are you?"

She imitated my bow from before and I almost laughed out right if not for the fact that I was listening for her response. "Nellie of… of…" She paused as if not sure how to continue, "…just Nellie."

She shifted slightly, opening her hands apologetically. "I am sorry for accusing you of following me. You see I am not used to interacting with other humans and I got scared when I saw you."

Drat it! Not only does she not say where she's from, she raises even more questions by not being used to human interaction! I need to learn more about her. I turned back to her, "Where are you headed, Nellie of just Nellie?"

When she mentioned the King and Queen, I raised a brow. She avoided my question on why she needed to see them. She accepted my request to travel with her after a moment's hesitation. Soon we were both asleep.

As I traveled with Nellie, I tried to learn as much as I could about her. I constantly asked questions about her childhood. She was pretty quiet about her life and all that I found out by the time we reached Irontown a month later was that she never knew her parents and that a woman named Lottie raised her and that she didn't seem to notice foul odors. We soon were on the outskirts of Corus. I laughed as I saw her gaze around with wide eyes. She turned towards me, confused, "Everyone reacts the same way when they first see the city." I offered her a place to stay but she declined.

As she soon got lost in the crowd, I tried to focus my Sight on her but she had gone around the corner. I shrugged and headed to the castle. I walked through the gate but was stopped by a guard, "Master Luc. Welcome home. Their Majesties have been looking forward to your return. They are in the Throne Room at the moment. They requested that you see them as soon as you return." I knew that with my history off 'forgetting' royal summons I needed to get to the Throne Room quickly. I nodded my thanks and headed into the Throne Room.

Godfather Jon and Godmother Thayet sat in their thrones. When they saw me they both got to their feet and walked over to me.

Thayet hugged me. "Luc! How was Galla? Oh, I'm so glad you're back! Your grandparents will be too." She pulled back disgusted, "Now, is that anyway for my godson to dress? I thought Thom and Cynthia would teach their son some etiquette!" I looked down and was ashamed to see I hadn't changed out of my spy clothes. I wasn't sure whether Thayet knew I was a spy so I didn't tell her my reason for wearing such common clothes. "I'm sorry Thayet. I didn't want to waste good clothes during my travels."

After we talked for a few more minutes I left and headed to my Grandfather's chambers. He was at his desk and looked up when I entered. He grinned at me and joked, "You entered the city three hours ago with an unknown woman yet only now do you come see me. I hurt that you think so little of me. Report."

"I have been in Galla for over a year searching for evidence of the missing Stormwings, it will take a very long time to report on my entire trip. I'm tired and would rather sit before I continue." I smirked, "Sir." With anyone else I would have been punished, but I knew my Grandfather.

"Don't be pert." I saw a smile on his lips as he continued "Sit and start with who the woman is and we'll go from there."

"Her name is Nellie. A woman named Lottie raised her; that is all I know about her. I saw her in a town in Galla. She always has a Stormwing feather braided into her hair. I followed her to find out more about her but she saw me. I had to travel with her in case she ever saw me again. We parted ways as soon as we reached the city. She never proved to be dangerous though she made a comment when I first met her that stuck with me." I explained the conversation from when I first met Nellie.

Grandfather considered this as I sat in the seat across from him. Finally he nodded, "You did the right thing."

I smiled, "Thank you, sir."

After I reported the rest of my trip to Galla he came around the desk, "Now. How 'bout I greet my grandson. You wait here. I'll be back in a bit" He grinned and headed for the door, passing right by me. I waited a second and he turned around and hugged me. "Welcome back Luc. We all missed you around here. You've already greeted your Godparents, how about we go see your Grandmother?"

"She's here? When did she return?"

"She returned about eight months after the Stormwings disappeared from Galla."

I was already headed towards the door, "Come on! I want to see her!"

Grandfather laughed and followed me as I ran through the halls to the rooms where my grandparents stayed while in Corus. I burst though the doors, "Grandmother! The wonderful, gallant, handsome adventurer has returned at long last from the perils of Galla!"

My Grandmother, Alanna the Lioness, came out to greet me. We laughed at how much taller than her I had grown in the year I'd been away. "Luc! Welcome back! How was your 'trip'?" Unlike Thayet, my grandmother knew my occupation.

"It was wondrous. I learned so much!" We laughed and talked until the sun set and I excused myself, "I'm sorry but I must check on my own home."

I left the palace and headed down to my house in the city. I was a spy and therefore chose to live in the city. My house was small but it was enough. I spent most of my time in the palace anyway.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please REVIEW!!**

**I hope to stick to one chapter a week. Any more often won't have enough effort put into it and any less would be mean to you guys reading this.**

**Live, Laugh, Read, Review!**

**-NAJ4**


	4. Chapter 3 NPOV

**All of you people saying, "I thought NessieandJake4ver wrote this story." You're right. I changed my name so that it goes with Tamora Pierce's stories.**

**Okay peoples. I am really sorry this is so late but my beta is too busy and after waiting for days I received an email telling me to find a new beta. Anyway. If any of you would like to beta this story, I need help with plot and canon. For now, here's chapter 3.**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, it really helps me write.**

***wakes up from a 10 year coma***** Am I Tamora Pierce?**

**No you're Bex.**

**Shoot. *****goes back into coma*******

**Chapter 3**

As I wandered followed the twists and turns of the Lower City streets, I thought about what I was going to do. I had to get an audience with the King and Queen. I wandered through the streets and looked at the signs around me. Thinking that someone might help me, I headed into a bar named The Dancing Dove. The bar was crowded with boisterous men drinking ale. I walked through the crowd to the bar. I asked the man standing there whom the person in charge was and he looked me up and down. "Depends on whose asking."

I paused, I couldn't just say, Nellie. I had to respond. The first name that came to mind was Luc's. "Nellie of Pirates' Swoop."

To say his brow rose would be an understatement. His brows disappeared into his hairline. He frowned and grabbed my arm. He pulled me with him as he headed up the stairs and through a door to a dark room. He dropped my arm and bowed. "George. This girl here claims to go by the name Nellie of Pirates' Swoop. D'ya want me to get rid of her?"

A voice came from the shadows. "No. Leave her here. I'll deal with her."

The man left and another man came from the shadows. He had messy hair and bright hazel eyes that seemed to notice everything around him. He leaned against the table that stood in front of me. He stared at me with unblinking eyes and I started to fidget. Finally he spoke. "Where did you hear that name?"

I jumped. "It's my name sir."

His fist hit the side of my face. I felt my brow split and blood trickled down my cheek. "I know you're lying girl. Where'd you hear that name?"

My chin rose, I wouldn't let him see how scared I was. "I told you already. If you didn't hear me, get your ears checked. Now unless you have an actual reason for my being here, I'll be on my way." He blocked the door. I scowled at him. "Why do you care about the stupid name anyway? You know what if you'll let me go I'll tell you." He nodded so I continued. "It's not my name. I traveled from Galla with a guy and that's his name. Ok? Can I go now?"

He didn't move from the door. "What was this guy's name?"

I rolled my eyes. "Luc of Pirates' Swoop. Can I go now?"

"How did you meet Luc?"

"Like I'd tell you." I scoffed. How stupid did this guy think I was?

He stepped aside to let me through the door but grabbed my arm. "Next time you go into an area that you don't know, don't use an actual person's name. Someone might know the person."

I smirked at him. "Next time you meet with someone you don't know, don't carry thirteen concealed weapons under your clothes. Someone might be able to sense them." I traced the almost invisible line of a dagger on his forearm. His shocked expression followed me as I walked down the stairs and out the door onto the street.

I made my way to an alley. I leaned against the wall and wiped my brow with a strip I tore from my tunic. I had been dabbing at the cut for about ten minutes when I saw a figure approach me. When I looked at the face, I recognized Luc. His eyes were full of concern. He took the cloth from where it was pressed to my brow and gasped. "What happened to you?"

I laughed bitterly. "I made a new friend."

"I'm serious. Who did this?"

"I went into a building to ask for help and the people there didn't take a liking to me." I looked down in shame.

"What was the name of the place?"

"The Dancing Dove."

At his sharp intake of breath, I glanced up. His face showed anger, though at whom I was not sure. He stood up suddenly and his fists clenched. My breath caught in my throat. What was he gonna do? "I'm sorry. I must go. I will see you around." His voice was tight and soon he was running off to god knows where.

My cut clean, I continue exploring the labyrinth that was Corus. I walked through a busy market with stalls on each side. Some stalls sold ornate objects that had no obvious purpose but others sold useful things like food and clothes. Looking down at my travel worn clothes that were out of place in this extensive city, I headed over to a pleasant looking woman selling women's clothes. I smiled. "Hello. My name is Nellie. What is your name?"

She grinned, "Nellie's a fine name for a pretty lass like thee. Name's Lorenia Kensley. What can I offer you on this fine day?"

I looked over what she had. Looking up I asked, "What is the best quality you have for a small sum?"

She smiled and picked out a black tunic with green hem and a pair of green leggings. The green matched my eyes and yet it was a simple outfit, not overly extravagant like some of the other outfits offered in the stalls adjacent to Lorenia's small booth. "I love it! I need three tunics and two pairs of leggings. Please."

She tsked at me. "Young girl like you needs plenty of outfits to attract the young gentlemen. I have much more that would suit you." She held up a bunch of tunics and leggings. I had to admit. They looked good.

"I don't know. I really don't need that many." My resolve wavered. "Maybe just one more outfit."

She laughed. "Of course. Now. I can hem these to fit you. It's only a copper per item more." For the next hour I was measured and cloth was pinned. "Now. This will take a while to complete. I can deliver it to your house. Where do you live?"

I looked down. "Nowhere."

She took pity on me and allowed me to stay with her in her small home with her for the night. The next day I thanked her and left. Before I headed out onto the street she hugged me. "You're welcome here anytime."

I headed out the door thinking of how lucky I was to have found a friend in Lorenia. Heading back into the busy portion of the city, I admired my new outfit. The black of my hair blended with the tunic, making Auntie's feather stand out. I spun in a circle and laughed freely, not caring what the people around me thought of me. A figure stood towards the side of the crowd watching me. I walked over. "Hello Luc. How are you?"

He looked me over and a wide smile spread over his face. "It suits you." He shook his head. "I am well. How are you? Your brow seems better."

"Yes thank you for helping me. Where did you have to go so suddenly?" His face darkened and I quickly added, "If you don't mind my asking."

He scowled. "The Dancing Dove."

I gasped. "Why would you go there?"

He looked down at me apologetically. "George is sorry for jumping to conclusions. You see, I know him and he thought that you were a threat to me. I explained things and he sends his deepest apologies."

I scowled and fingered the still sore cut on my brow. "Tell him I don't accept. How am I to look presentable when I look like I came from a bar brawl? How do you know George anyway?"

Luc paused then continued, "Friend of a friend. We became close friends."

I was confused. "There seems to be too much of an age difference for you to be close friends."

Smirking, Luc started walking, forcing me to follow. "A lot of people assume that."

I shook my head and grinned. Luc glanced over at me. "So George says you could tell how many weapons he had with him. Did you really or is he lying to me?"

I grinned widely. "You have six knifes hidden under your clothes."

Mouth agape, Luc stared at me. "How did you do that?"

I smirked. "Why should I tell you?"

He scowled at me then looked at the position of the sun. "I have to go. I'm late."

He left and I continued walking. I wandered through the city for hours before heading to the market that evening. I heard a commotion ahead. A horse was rearing with an old woman on its back. She fell off and landed a few feet away with a sickening crunch. A young child ran towards her. "Mama!" She shook the woman's shoulders. "Wake up mama!"

The horse ran off and crowd blocked my view. Suddenly I saw the girl get pushed to the side. She looked around and sat against a nearby wall. I walked closer to her and heard her whisper, "Mama's fine. I'll wake up and she'll be ok. I'm sleeping."

She looked to be around ten years old. She wouldn't survive alone in the city. I looked back to the crowd surrounding the body then back to the girl. I sat down next to her; she didn't even look up from where she was staring at her lap. A single tear slid down her cheek and she looked up at me. "She's gone isn't she?" I nodded. "I'm sorry."

She threw herself into my lap and started sobbing. I held her for hours as she cried herself dry. Soon it was getting dark. I set the girl down and stood up. The girl followed me down the street. I looked down at her. "Where's your father?"

"He left two years ago."

That left me with a problem. As little as I wanted to be responsible for a child, I couldn't leave her by herself. If I figured out where she lived, I could find someone to take her. "Where do you live? I'll take you home."

She led me through the worst part of the city to a small building that was falling apart. This was no place to leave a young girl. I had to take her with me. I helped her gather the little she had, and then I led her away. We were soon at Lorenia's. I knocked on the door and was greeted by a warm smile for me and a worried glance for the girl hiding behind me. I quickly explained. "I was walking through the marked when I saw a woman get killed by her horse. This is her daughter; she doesn't have anyone. Her name is…" I realized I didn't know her name. "What is your name?"

"Adeline. Addie."

Lorenia crouched down and looked at Addie, "How old are you?" Holding up seven fingers, Addie hid shyly behind me. "Seven? Well Addie, would you like to stay with me?" Addie shook her head frantically and grabbed my arm. "Would you like to stay with Nellie?"

Grinning widely, Addie nodded her head. "Yes." She looked up at me. "Can I?"

I looked helplessly at Lorenia who simply smiled at me. I nodded. "Of course you can." I hope I don't regret this.

**This is shorter than chapter 2 but it seemed like a good stopping point. I don't really know where Addie came from and I don't know where she's going but I was just randomly writing stuff and she appeared. **

**At the moment I have a bad case of writer's block… I'm also staying with my grandparents who have every second of every day planned. Therefore, I have no idea what I am going to do for chapter 4. If you have an idea review or pm me and I will possibly use it.**

**As always, REVIEW!**

**-AmethystEyes0**


	5. Chapter 4 LPOV

**Hey peoples. I'm really sorry I can't write much right now. It stinks. Writing helps me distress but when I'm stressed I can't write… I know that that doesn't make sense… Anyway. Here's part of chapter 4. I want to write more and this doesn't have a good stopping point but I want to give you something. I'll add on to it when I can. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Tamora Pierce. If I were I would know how Dom was based off of and would stalk him until he went out with me. (maybe I would even stalk him then… :-b )**

**CHAPTER FOUR!**

I was walking down the street trying to choose what to have to eat when I saw a girl huddled against a wall, nursing a wound. I looked closer and gasped. It was Nellie! A dead hatred for whoever did this swept through me. She didn't notice me so I walked up to her. She looked up at me and I pulled piece of cloth away from where it was pressed against her brow and had to suppress a growl. She had a split brow and it was obvious someone had hit her. I gasped, "What happened to you?"

She laughed, "I made a new friend."

This is not the time to be joking. "I'm serious. Who did this?"

"I went into a building to ask for help and the people there didn't take a liking to me," She looked down.

Those people could get in serious trouble. "What was the name of the place?"

"The Dancing Dove."

It was Grandfather's city headquarters! He must have done this to her! I was so mad I felt like I was going to hit something. I would have to have a chat with Grandfather. I must have made up a noise because Nellie glanced up from where she was staring at the ground. I stood up suddenly and she looked slightly scared. I quickly explained, "I'm sorry. I must go. I will see you around." I ran down the street to find my grandfather.

xxx

I walked down the street mulling over what Grandfather had told me. Nellie had apparently taken my name and he had assumed she was threatening. He had asked me why she would have used my name but I had no idea. The fact that she had told him exactly how many weapons he had on him was worrying. Could she tell that I had concealed weapons on me the entire time I had known her? If so, why hadn't she said anything? It was frustrating to not know.

I was standing at the side of a busy crowd, wondering where to go next, when I suddenly spotted a girl in the crowd. She was extremely beautiful with long black hair and a black tunic that swirled slightly out from her slender body as she twirled. I saw a flash of silver and stared. She stopped spinning and my thoughts were confirmed. The extremely beautiful girl was Nellie. How could I think about her that way? I knew next to nothing about her.

She saw me looking at her and walked over to me. I looked her over and smiled widely. She really was beautiful. "It suits you." I shook my head realizing she had said something. "I am well. How are you? Your brow seems better."

She smiled. "You thank you for helping me. Where did you have to go so suddenly?" My thoughts darkened as a thought about how mad I had been. She continued, "If you don't mind my asking."

I scowled, might as well tell her. "The Dancing Dove."

She wasn't expecting my answer and gasped. "Why would you go there?"

"George is sorry for jumping to conclusions. You see, I know him and he thought that you were a threat to me. I explained thing and he sends his deepest apologies."

She scowled and touched the cut on her brow. Uh oh. "Tell him I don't accept. How am I to look presentable when I look like I came from a bar brawl? How do you know George anyway?"

I figured I wasn't supposed to answer the first question so I answered the second. "Friend of a friend. We became close friends."

She looked confused. "There seems to be too much of an age difference for you to be close friends."

In my head I laughed she has no idea. Out loud I answered with a less confusing answer. "A lot of people assume that." I started walking. My thought went back to the conversation I had with Grandfather. "So George says you could tell how many weapons he had with him. Did you really or is he lying to me?" Please let him be lying.

She grinned widely, "You have six knifes hidden under your clothes."

I stared at her, "How did you do that?"

She smirked at me, "Why should I tell you?"

She has no idea what she did when she showed Grandfather that she could sense weapons. Now he wants to use her as a spy. I scowled then looked at the sky. From the position of the sun it was mid-afternoon. I was expected to meet with Jon and Thayet soon. "I have to go. I'm late."

I ran back up to the palace. This time I checked my clothes before entering the room. The outfit was what was to be expected of a noble adolescent. I walked into the room. Jon was holding Thayet as she wept softly into his shirt. I stood at the door, uncertain until Jon saw me. "Luc! Come here."

I stepped forward. "What's wrong?"

Jon turned to Thayet. Thayet spoke softly. One of my Queen's Ladies died in an equestrian accident yesterday and her daughter Adeline is now missing."

"Oh no. How old is her daughter?"

Jon frowned. "That's the problem. She is only seven. From what we know she was also very dependent on her mom. We don't think there is a very good chance that she will survive on her own. Her mom refused to move from her old home in case Addie's father showed up. It's in one of the worst parts of Corus and no one has seen Addie since her mother died."

"What are you planning on doing? Children go missing everyday and some are never found."

Thayet shook her head in denial that Addie may never be found. "Not only was Addie's mother a Queen's Lady, she was also my friend. I saw Addie a lot. She is a sweet girl. When she is found I will almost definitely bring her to the palace and let her stay here."

I couldn't help but be practical. "If Addie has been lost since yesterday she could already be dead."

Again Thayet shook her head, "We'll find her."

I felt sorry for her, to have lost a best friend and their child in the same day... I couldn't imagine loosing any of my friends. Of course, most of my friends were older than my father but we were still close.

I left Thayet and Jon to their grief and headed back out to the city. I didn't admit it to myself but I was hoping to see Nellie. Some god must have heard my wish because as I was walking down the street, I saw her. I started to walk over but I saw a little girl run up to her. She knelt down and started talking to the girl. "Addie, we need to get home. I'll bring you back here tomorrow if that is what you really want."

My mind was whirling. Who is Addie? Does Nellie have a child that I don't know about? If that's true, do I know Nellie at all? Addie was jumping up and down. "Yay! And the day after and the day after and the day after? Please Nellie Please?" Wait. She called her Nellie, not Mom, which means it isn't Nellie's child. That doesn't answer who she is but it's a start.

I walked over to Nellie and Addie. "Hello Nellie. Who is this?"

Nellie started when I spoke but she was soon grinned at me. She smiled down at Addie who was hiding behind her leg. "This is Adeline. Addie for short."

I grinned. "Either I am blind and deaf and you had her the entire time or you met her here in Corus."

Nellie laughed. "You aren't blind or deaf. I met her yesterday. A friend of mine asked me to take care of her."

… **Yeah… like I said it's not a stopping point at all… Argh now I'm mad at myself…**

**-AmethystEyes0**

**P.S. Science Fair is over so I will have a little more time but I still have costumes and now papers in both Science and English. BTW if any of you have suggestions on good poems that you like PM me. I have to choose and analyze a bunch of poems by Friday… Sad…**

**Please review. I feel bad enough as it is, feeling unwanted wouldn't help my case.**


	6. Chapter 5 LPOV

**Hey peoples. I have had more free time than I expected and have therefore been able to write more. Instead of adding on to chapter 4, I made this be chapter 5. I may combine them later but for now *****shrugs*******

**For those of you who reviewed either chapter 3 or 4, you'll notice that the sneak peek, I gave you is not in here. Either it will be in chapter 6 or I won't use it at all.**

**The reason I was able to give you sneak peeks before was because I already written the next chapters when I updated which meant I knew what the next chapter would be when you reviewed. Now, I have caught up with what I have written so far and can't give you sneak peeks because I haven't written the chapter yet. However if you really want a sneak peek check my profile a few days after I update and I put sneak peeks up there for anyone to see whether or not you review.**

**On my poll I also keep updates on how far I am in writing a chapter. If I haven't updated in a while, check there.**

**Also on my profile is a poll. Do you want Nellie and Luc to end up together? Vote or review your answer and I'll consider it. I haven't really planned this story out so if you want me to put something in or you have ideas on where you think it should go, review or PM me. **

**I refuse to disclaim since I so obviously am TP.**

***gets dragged off to jail by fanfic cops***

**Okay fine! I confess! I'm not TP! Let me out of here!**

**Since this is (kinda) part of chapter 4, it's still in Luc's POV.**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!**

**Confuzzled lil phoenix: you can see I used your idea but twisted it around a little. It was a good idea but I want to use her dad later so I used her mom now. I'm glad you like my story.**

**Painelust: You are the most awesome person ever. You know why? 'Cause you were the first person to review my story. Glad you like it!**

**TomandJerry: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**Lady Adeline of Masbolle: That is so cool! Kinda sad cause I was all proud of myself for coming up with an 'original name' (I usually use names I've heard before) but still it's cool.**

**Kt of the bugs: Thanks. Good because I was worried and a friend had recently said that switching POVs made a story seem amateur work. I just knew that I needed both POV's to show their thoughts. I'm glad you like it.**

**Chapter 5**

_Nellie started when I spoke but she soon grinned at me. She smiled down at Addie who was hiding behind her leg. "This is Adeline. Addie for short."_

_I grinned. "Either I am blind and deaf and you had her the entire time or you met her here in Corus."_

_Nellie laughed. "You aren't blind or deaf. I met her yesterday. A friend of mine asked me to take care of her."_

I sighed in relief, "Thank the gods. I thought I was going to have to find a really good healer."

She shook her head then realized that Addie was hiding behind her legs. "Addie you can come out now. I'd like you to meet someone."

Slowly the blonde girl made her way out from behind Nellie's legs. She looked up at me with bright blue eyes but stayed silent. I crouched down so I was at her level. "Hello. My name is Luc. What's your name?"

A whispered, "Addie" came from her lips but nothing else.

"Nice to meet you Addie. How are you today?"

"Sad."

"Oh no. Why are you sad?" I didn't notice Nellie frantically shaking her head trying to get me to stop.

Tears slid down her cheeks and she started bawling. Nellie picked her up and glared at me. "Thank you Luc. I had her calmed down and you had to ask her that question."

"I'm confused. Why is she so sad?"

"She jus t lost a parent in an equestrian accident. Don't you think you'd be sad if that happened to you?"

Addie. Just lost parent. Disappeared. Because Nellie took her!

"Wait. What did you say her name was again? Full name?"

Nellie looked at me weirdly. "Adeline. Why?"

I gasped. "Her mother died in an equestrian accident didn't she?"

"How did you know that?"

I didn't answer. Instead I ran all the way to the palace, through the halls and barged into the throne room where Jon and Thayet were in the middle of a meeting. Jon frowned at me. "What are you doing here? And why did you find it so important to come in here in the middle of a meeting?"

I turned to Thayet. "I found Addie."

She gasped and jumped up. "Where? No don't tell me. Show me. Take me to her. I need to see that she's alright."

I hesitated. On one hand, it was important to Thayet that she see Addie and she was not only my godmother but also the Queen. One the other hand, if Nellie found out that this whole time I was close to the King and Queen, she would most likely feel betrayed that I hadn't told her. In the end I decided to follow my gut. "I… I can't. Take you that is."

I had forgotten that there were other people in the room but was reminded when they gasped loudly. I had just defied an order from the Queen. Thayet glared at me so that I was more scared of her than I had ever been before. "What did you just say?" Her voice was deadly.

"I… I… I can't t- take you to see A- ddie." My voice stuttered slightly.

Thayet turned to the other occupants in the room and grinned tightly. "Would you please excuse us? I'm sure we can continue this meeting later." The men hurried out and Thayet's attention returned to me. She walked forward until she was standing right in front of me, then she shouted. "I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID. I'M TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW THAT YOU ARE GOING TO CHANGE YOUR MIND AND TAKE ME TO HER OR YOU WILL BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE THAT IT WON'T MATTER HOW CLOSE I AM WITH YOUR PARENTS. ADDIE IS VERY IMPORTANT TO ME AND YOU CAN'T JUST COME IN HERE SAYING YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS AND NOT SHOW ME. NOW. TAKE ME TO HER!" **(I know it's ooc for Thayet to shout but I wanted to convey just how important Addie is to Thayet.)**

I was surprised to say the least. Thayet never shouted. For her to even raise her voice was a rarity that took her getting very angry. Knowing that, I capitulated. "Fine. I'll take you to her. You might want to change though. I last saw her in the market. It would be best if you blended in." And it would mean Nellie didn't recognize her.

She disguised herself as a commoner and we left the palace. I walked quickly to the market and looked around but Nellie wasn't there. Turning to Thayet I said, "This is the only place I know of to look for them so I guess we just need to wait for them to get here." We walked aimlessly for about an hour before I spotted Nellie. I looked at Thayet's anxious expression and hurried over to Nellie. Addie wasn't with her. "Nellie! Where's Addie? I need to see her."

She frowned at me suspiciously, "Why do you need to see her? What's going on? First you know George and now you seem to know Addie. Who are you really?"

I dreaded the day she would ask that question. "Not now. I really need to talk to Addie. I may have found her godmother."

Nellie gasped. "How?"

I know someone whose godchild went missing after their mother was killed in an equestrian accident. That child's name also happens to be Adeline, Addie for short."

Nellie's mouth formed an 'O'. "She's at home. She was tired so she's napping. I can take you to her if you want."

"Yes please." I nodded to Thayet and followed Nellie. I knew Thayet was following us but she hung back a little. Nellie led me to a house in the city and knocked on the door. Wait didn't Nellie say home? Why is she knocking? A woman answered the door. "Nellie! You're back quickly." She noticed me. "Who is this?"

"Lorenia, this is Luc. I need to see Addie."

Lorenia looked at me as she talked to Nellie. "Addie is still sleeping. She's in your room."

"Thank you." Nellie led me through the house to a door. She opened the door to show a sleeping Addie in a bed. Nellie turned to me. "How are you sure that she is that Addie?"

"I'm not but the woman was with me in the market and I think she followed us here."

Nellie nodded. "Should I wake up Addie and meet you outside?"

"Ok." I walked outside, passing Lorenia on the way who was still looking at me oddly. Thayet was outside on the street. I walked up to her. "Well? Where is she?"

"Nellie is bringing her outside." I saw Nellie leading a hesitant Addie outside. "There she is now."

Thayet looked where I pointed and gasped. She ran over to Addie. "Addie! You're safe!"

Addie looked up at Thayet and then curtsied low. "Your Majesty." Shoot! I hadn't counted on Addie recognizing Thayet as the Queen.

Nellie looked at Thayet. "Your Majesty?"

Thayet didn't even hear her. She was busy checking that Addie was safe. "Are you ok? Thank the Goddess. When I heard of your mother's death and your disappearance I almost had a heart attack."

I smiled. Addie came out of her curtsy to hug Thayet. " Queen Thayet. This is Nellie. She's real nice. She let me stay with her and she gave me food and a home and look it's not falling apart like Mama's!" She then looked down. "Mama's dead."

Thayet tightened her grip on Addie. "I know sweetie. I'm sorry." She then turned to Nellie. "Thank you so much for taking care of Addie. She could have died by living by herself in the city. How can I repay you?"

Nellie still looked shocked. "You're the Queen?"

Thayet smiled. "Only when I can't avoid it." **(it took me a while to find my book but that is the exact quote she says to Daine in Wild Magic.)** Her smile faltered slightly when she took in Nellie's enraged expression.

Nellie turned to me. "You know the Queen. You know the Queen and you didn't tell me. How could you?"

Thayet looked from me to Nellie warily. "Am I missing something?"

Nellie answered angrily. "I told Luc weeks ago that I needed to speak to the King and Queen. He never mentioned that he knew you."

I tried to explain. "You never said why you needed to speak to them. And besides, I don't up to random Gallans and tell them that I'm the King and Queen's godson."

"You've known me for months, and you haven't said anything."

"You still haven't said why you need to speak with them."

Thayet cleared her throat. I looked at her. She was holding Addie. "Well, she saved Addie. The least I can do is listen to what she has to say." She turned to Nellie. "What did you need to talk about?"

Nellie looked around. I don't want to say where someone could hear. And besides, I need to tell King Jonathan as well."

Thayet nodded. "Why don't you come with me and Addie when we go set up her new room in the palace. Then you and I can go to the Throne Room."

Nellie's eyes had widened slightly when Thayet mentioned Addie moving to the palace. "New room?"

"Yes. Addie will live in the palace and learn to be a proper lady."

Addie realized what they were saying and started squirming. She dropped to the ground out of Thayet's arms and ran over to Nellie. "No! Nellie says I stay with her. She promised. She says I can."

Thayet looked shocked. "You don't want to live in the palace?"

Addie shook her head emphatically. "No! Stay in city, be happy. Go to palace, be used. That's what Mama said."

Thayet looked sad. "Addie. You don't have anywhere to stay in the city."

Addie grabbed on to Nellie's leg. "Stay with Nellie. Nellie says I can." She looked up at Nellie. "Didn't you say I can?"

Nellie knelt down and looked sadly at Addie, "I did but when I said that I didn't know you had a godmother. Now, I think it would be best if you stay with her."

A single tear slid down Addie's cheek. "You- you don't want me?"

Nellie hugged her. "Of course I do. But the Queen wants you too." She smiled sadly and I could tell she really cared about Addie. "And the Queen is your rightful guardian. Your ma wanted her to take care of you. You don't want to disobey your mama do you?"

Addie jutted out her bottom lip and stomped her foot stubbornly. "Yes, if it means getting to stay with you." Addie looked up at me. "Do you think that I should go to the palace?"

I hesitated then shook my head no. "I think that you should be able to decide for yourself and if you want to stay with Nellie and she says it is ok than you should be allowed to."

I could feel Thayet glaring at me though I dared not look at her. I stared at Nellie. Thayet didn't know Nellie like I did. She really cared for Addie and giving her up would be hard for her. She smiled up at me but I could see I was not completely forgiven. She turned to Thayet. "If Addie wants to stay with me, then I don't see why she can't. That is if you are okay with it."

Thayet shook her head slowly. "I want Addie to be happy. At the same time, I want her in the palace with me. For now, you are coming with me to the palace anyway, so she may as well come along."

I followed Thayet back to the palace with Nellie and Addie not far behind. Our small procession made it's way through the palace halls and to the Throne Room. Jon looked up from a scroll he had been reading. He seemed to recognize Addie but looked slightly puzzled by the presence of Nellie in the room. Thayet walked up to the platform and sat in her chair. Nellie handed me Addie to hold then went to stand in front of Jon and Thayet. She curtsied deeply. "Your Majesties. I have been sent by my people to ask you to stop attacking them."

I was confused. Thayet spoke, "I thought Luc said you were from Galla. We are allies with them. Besides, they have ambassadors here. Why would they send you?"

Nellie nodded. "It is true I lived in Galla for most of my life but I am not Gallan. The Gallans do not know my people live there." Nellie paused and seemed to brace herself for something. "I was raised my Stormwings."

Jon, Thayet and I all gaped at her. "What?"

She hurried to explain. "You see, it all started when…"

**You should notice that I didn't answer two important questions, 'Is Addie staying with Nellie?' and 'Are Jon and Thayet going to accept Nellie's past?' hehehe I know I'm mean. *evil grin***

**Reviews make me happy. Reviews that are more than just 'Good story' make me really happy. Reviews that contain useful ideas make me really really happy.**

**Me happy= update in 2 weeks**

**Me really happy= update in a week**

**Me really really happy= update in less than a week**

**You see why you should leave good reviews?**

**(if I haven't written the chapter within a week, I can't update so don't get mad at me… but still review!)**

**~AmethystEyes0**


	7. Chapter 6 NPOV

**Hey peoples. Okay so I know I said that I would be taking a long break but then I got a message from ****TomandJerry.****She gave me an AWESOME idea that I'm not gonna tell you but anyway, this chapter is dedicated to her AWESOMENESS!!! You should all be thanking her cause if she hadn't given me the idea, you would still be waiting for me to update. A link to her profile is in my profile, you should check it out, her story is really good so far! P.S. I was feeling really random/hyper when I wrote the note that goes with the link so it is pretty much just me babbling!  
**

**Unless you want me to take a year to write like 5 chapters ahead, then only post 1 chapter a week, it will be more like a month between updates from now on. I'm sorry but I had a reality check when I got my progress report last week. Anyway, I've had barely enough time to sleep, let alone write! :'(  
**

**I have a poll in my profile. Should I write in Addie's POV for a chapter?**

**This chapter is really short because I came to a good stopping point and going much father would ruin the surprise of TomandJerry's awesome idea.**

**Disclaimer: Even if I did own the rights to all of TP's books I would give them to TomandJerry. (Can you tell I like her right now?) **

**Chapter 6**

I followed Luc and the Queen through an endless maze of halls until we stopped at a door. She opened it and we walked through. I saw a man sitting in a throne on a platform at the head of the spacious room. Thayet went to sit beside him. I handed Addie, who I had been holding, to Luc. I then walked forward a and curtsied deeply to the King and Queen. "Your Majesties. I have been sent by my people to ask you to stop attacking them." There, I said it. I can't take it back now. I hope they agree to stop.

They looked confused. "I thought Luc said you were from Galla. We are allies with them. Besides, they have ambassadors here. Why would they send you?"

I nodded. "It is true I have lived in Galla for most of my life but I am not Gallan. The Gallans do not know my people live there." I braced for the reaction I knew was coming. "I was raised by Stormwings."

The King and Queen gaped at me and I knew Luc did to from behind me. "What?"

"You see, it all started when a woman's family was destroyed by war. She dreamed of a creature so vile, so awful that it would make humans think before going of to war. Would you want to go to war if you thought your body was going to be eaten by a Stormwing? So a creature was born from the volcanoes, and for a time, there were no wars and many less people died. However, these creatures were banished to the Realm of the Gods, along with all other immortals. Time passed and stories were forgotten, wars were fought and people were killed. Hundreds of years later, the creatures were released. People called them monsters and didn't see the role they played. All they saw were these beasts that fed on fear and death. The Stormwings were attacked on sight and many were killed. A group of Stormwings, decided that if humans wouldn't stop the war, they would. They sent a group of scouts into Tortall. That group returned with a baby girl in a sling. She had been abandoned and would have died if they hadn't found her. That baby was, that baby is, me."

I sighed and waited for a reaction. I looked at the floor by my feet. If I had looked up, I would have seen looks of shock on everyone's faces. The only one not shocked was Addie and she didn't know what was going on. I looked up as the King cleared his throat. "You were raised by Stormwings? And why should I believe you?"

I knew this would happen. They don't believe me. "Because it's the truth."

The King shook his head and I looked around me frantically. Jon and Thayet didn't believe me. One look at Luc showed he thought I was crazy. Addie smiled at me but it was doubtful that she understood what was happening. I smiled sadly back at her and turned to back to face the King and Queen in one last effort. "Please believe me. It's the truth."

When their facial expressions stayed the same, I looked down sadly. "Then I guess the only thing I can do is return to them to tell them that I failed."

I turned and walked slowly out of the room. Behind me I heard Thayet talk to Addie. "It seems like you will be staying here with me."

Addie cried out. "No!" I heard the sound of feet running after me and Thayet cried out. "Addie wait!"

I turned around and Addie jumped into my arms. "Nellie. I believe you. I want to stay with you. Please don't make me stay in the palace."

I considered for a minute. "Where I'm going, there aren't baths everyday. And you wont get fine foods. And you will have to travel quickly to get there. Are you sure you want to come. You can't change your mind once we leave, understand?"

She nodded vehemently. "Yes! I want to stay with you."

I sighed, "Okay. You can come."

We headed out into the city. I retrieved Storm's Flight from the stable I had been stabling him in. At first I worried that he wouldn't hold the extra weight but my fears were alleviated when he showed no signs of fatigue. We were soon on our way.

**Hey peoples! What do you think? Can you guess what happens in the next chapter? Hint, it's LPOV. The first person to correctly guess (I'm sorry TomandJerry but since you already know pretty much what'll happen, your guesses don't count) what happens gets a sneak peek of the next chapter as soon as I've written it!  
**

**Please review! If I get a ton of great reviews, it'll guilt me into writing more and putting off other things. (who needs school anyway? :-b )**

**~Bex (AmethystEyes0)**


	8. Chapter 7 APOV

**Hey peoples! I AM SO SORRY for the lateness of this update. What with almost failing two classes, the last few months have been a LITTLE hectic. *****insert sarcasm here*******

**Anyway. I know there is no excuse and I promise I have not dropped off the face of the earth. I AM ALIVE!**

**On that note, I'd like to announce the sad news that one of my favorite authors on here was killed in a drunk driving accident a few weeks ago. She was a senior in high school a would have graduated this June. So please, a moment of silence.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.  
**

**Ok moment over. So her pen name was Daddy's Little Cannibal and she wrote Twilight fanfiction. Go to her profile because her stories are all really good. She's written 44 and more that aren't on here. .net/u/1542023/**

**Anyway. This chapter is late mostly because I haven't been writing but also because writing in Addie's POV was surprisingly hard. Therefore, instead of continueing to struggle and delay this update, I am stopping here and taking over with Nellie's POV. That way, hopefully I will update sooner.**

**So here's:**

**Chapter 7**

As I listened to Nellie tell her story, my eyes shifted between Jon, Thayet, Luc and Nellie. It was obvious that the King and Queen didn't believe her but Luc was harder. He looked like he wanted to believe but was having a hard time doing so. I grinned when Nellie looked at me, and she smiled back but her gaze soon diverted back to the thrones.

Jon was looking at her like she was crazy. "You were raised by Stormwings? And why should I believe you?"

She replied quietly, "Because it's the truth."

I believed her. It wasn't that hard to. Her story made sense to me. The only reason that jon and thayet didn't believe her was because they were old sticks-in-the-mud and couldn't accept the fact that things change. They wanted to believe that Stormwings were vile creatures and therefore refused to believe that they were creatures that could love too.

When they refused to believe her, Nellie looked down and left. I glared at thayet when she said, "It seems like you will be staying here with me."

I yelled "NO!" and ran after Nellie, ignoring Thayet calling after me. I caught with Nellie and jumbled out my wish to go with her. She thought about it, "You can't change your mind once we leave, understand?" I nodded my head and we left.

We reached a building a building on the edge of the city and she retrieved a horse. It was beautiful. She stroked its nose then helped me get on its back. She got on behind me and we headed out into the country. I had never left Corus so I looked around with interest at all the animals and plants that would never live in the city. I was slightly freaked out by the quiet that surrounded me but I knew I would soon get used to it. After a few minutes of silence I spoke up, "What's its name?"

She looked at me and smiled, "His nome is Storm's Flight. He's been with me for a long time."

When I had looked up at her, I had noticed something in her hair. "What's that?"

She pulled out a steel feather that hung from her hair. "This is a feather that my Aunt Lottie gave me. She's a Stormwing. This is hers."

I looked from the feather to her face and back again. "Why didn't you show Jon and Thayet that? They may have believed you if you did."

She swore so harshly that I stared at her. "I forgot."

I would've laughed if it weren't for the fact that I knew that it wasn't funny. She slumped down and seemed to withdraw into herself. I could see that she was beating herself up for not showing the feather to the king and queen. I tried to comfort her but there was nothing to do now. She had not shown it to them and if she went back now, they would probably send her 'to get help'. Therefore, the only thing she could do now was continue heading home, wherever that was. Some might think it strange for me to be traveling somewhere I don't know with someone I barely know. However, I trust Nellie. She was a good person and I know she would do everything she could to keep me safe. I looked up at her, "So where are we headed?"

She pulled out a map and pointed to a town northeast of us. "The closest town to my home is New Castle." She moved her finger to a small dot slightly north of the town that was surrounded by forest. "This is the exact location of my home."

"What's it like? What're they like? Do you think they'll like me?"

Nellie smiled down at me. "They'll love you. I'm positive of that if nothing else."

I stared up at her. "How do you know?"

"Because they love all children and besides, it's not hard to love you."

"Do you love me?"

She pulled me into a hug. "Of course sweety. Of course. Never doubt that, no matter what happens, never doubt that I love you."

I repeated my earlier question, "What's it like?"

She got a faraway look on her face as she remembered her childhood. "There are a lot of times when we would just stay at home and hang out. We'd talk and they'd tell me stories. I know now that those 'stories' were actually history lessons. I remember a story from when I was a young child. It was about a young human girl who had People in her and was friends with the honorable Rikash. You would know her as the Wildmage Daine. She saved our people from a horrible Queen and broke the true Queen free. She is a hero to all Stormwings."

I knew whom she was talking about. It was hard not to, when Daine was such a famous person in Tortall. That and with my ma's friendship with Thayet and Thayet's friendship with Daine. I saw her often over the years.

**Okay. Peoples. I know that was a pathetic excuse for a chapter but I've really struggled to write in Addie's POV. So instead of continueing, I am stopping here and switching back to Nellie's POV.**

**The little that there was: What did you think?**

**Sorry again for the LATE update!**

**~AmethystEyes0 (aka Bex)**


End file.
